My One and Only Sensei
by YuriChan220
Summary: Rin and Kiriya have been dating for a while. But a certain rival comes to try to steal away Rin. But Kiriya is always there to defend her. AU. For Major Mike Powell


**My One and Only Sensei**

 **Pairing: Rin x Kiriya**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Okay, everyone. I'm sure some or most of you ship those two, but if not, don't hate me for this. I just wanted to do something a bit different. So, don't be complaining because it's not yuri.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy~!**

Rin and her teacher, Kiriya walk in the city. The violet haired woman smiles as she rests her head on his shoulder while linking arms with him. Kiriya smiles back and pets her. She and her teacher have been dating for quite a while. Rin had fallen in love with Kiriya ever since he taught her at her senior year in high school. She later found out that Kiriya was also teaching at the same college she was applying and then, she confessed her love a week later. And then, after 4 years of dating, the two had never been happier and now they are a happy couple.

Rin leans in an pecks Kiriya on the cheek, catching him off guard.

"What was that for?" the teacher asks.

"Just 'cause," Rin purrs.

"Oh, you~!" He kisses her on the forehead as they continue walking until they approach a park.

They look at each other and smile. Both of them know that they need a rest after walking around the city for an hour, so they walk towards a nearby bench and sit together. Rin rests her head on Kiriya's shoulder with a smile.

Kiriya smiles back. "It's a nice day to be dating here."

"It sure is," Rin agrees. "I'm glad I'm with you, Sensei."

The softness in her voice makes the teacher blush a little, but is still smiling. Indeed, it's a beautiful day to go dating. The sun is shining brightly from a clear blue sky, people are walking by, either chatting on their phones, walking their pets and kids or just minding their own business. The couple watch the people walk by them while holding hands. After a while, Kiriya feels a bit thirsty.

"Hey, there's a vending machine across the street," he says. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yes," Rin replies. "I'd like some juice please."

"Okay," Kiriya stands up and takes out his wallet. "I'll have the same. Just wait here, please."

"Okay."

As her teacher walks across the street, Rin just gazes at him, smiling and blushing at the same time. _Sensei's so…handsome,_ she thinks. _The way he dresses and how he does his hair…oh, it's so awesome to see._ Every time they go on dates, Kiriya would always come well dressed and he even combs his hair with it parted on the side. Rin would always smile at his appearance and it makes their dates twice as enjoyable, whether it'd be going to a restaurant or just a simple walk in the park or city. Overall, most of their dates went really well.

However, her smile fades when she hears a familiar voice coming from her left.

"Well, well," a man's voice says. "If it isn't the beautiful girl sitting all alone."

Rin turns towards a man with black spiked hair and wearing a gray suit. His right eye is scarred and appears to be about the same age as Kiriya. She furrows her eyes at him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk…Dougen," she turns her head away. She always despised this man after seeing how he treats Kiriya or any other student and adult. But when he had his eyes on Rin, he immediately fell in love with her and wanted her for himself.

"Aw, don't be like that." Dougen, immediately sits next to her. "Can't I at least have a chance to see my growing student?"

"I wasn't your student to begin with," Rin says. "You're just another teacher from a different class, remember?"

"But I've always watched you," Dougen says. "You've become more beautiful from the last time I saw you…until that jerk, Kiriya came along."

The violet haired woman glares at him. "Why are you calling him that? He's kind and always supports me!"

"He's nothing but a loser. I still can't believe you're still dating that filthy, rotten teacher of yours."

Rin grits her teeth. " _What_ did you just say?"

Dougen crosses his arms. "He's the one who gave me a scar during a fight we had. I still haven't forgotten." He turns to Rin. "But I haven't forgotten you, my lovely Rin." He scoots close towards the violet haired woman and reaches out to touch her hair, only to get his hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me!" she shouts. "You have no right to touch me like that!"

"Oh, don't be so shy," Dougen coos. "You deserve me more than that jerk Kiriya anyways." He begins to put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop!" she tries squirming away to get free. "Keep your hands off!"

"But I love you, Rin," Dougen says.

"I said stop!"

Just then, another voice interrupts them. A voice filled with utter rage.

"HEY!" Kiriya's voice booms. "HANDS OFF HER! RIGHT NOW!"

He goes over and shoves Dougen away from his girlfriend. He then wraps his arms around her. Rin sticks as close to him as possible.

"Are you okay, Rin?" he asks. "Did he hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine," the violet haired woman replies. "But he tried to…"

Kiriya gasps and glares at the man who tried to touch his girlfriend. He stands up and points at him. "Now you listen…nobody…I repeat NOBODY touches my girlfriend like that! Especially you, Dougen!"

"Why hang out with your own student anyways?" Dougen crosses his arms. "You're just an ordinary man who has nothing better to do than molest his students."

"I would NEVER do such a thing!" Kiriya protests. "Rin even knows that!"

The black haired man scoffs. "Yeah, right. Anyways, Rin's coming with me. You're no better than me."

"I'm staying with him!" The violet haired woman says.

"That's right!" Kiriya says. "And the reason why I'm dating her because she's sweet, kind, supportive and always does her best on her studies. I try my very best to teach her in order for her to get good grades. And on every test, she's gotten straight A's. I couldn't have been more happier than having a good student, who is also my lover."

Rin blushes at what her teacher is saying.

Dougen clenches his fists. "Why you little…."

"So stop trying to interfere with our relationship!" Kiriya shouts. "You have done nothing but fail miserably, despite all the insults and failed attempts you do!"

The other man grits his teeth. "Fine. Go be with your student, then. I don't care." He then stomps off with his hands in his pockets.

Kiriya and Rin sit back down on the bench. Rin hugs her teacher and rests her head on his chest while Kiriya rubs her back for comfort.

"Thank you, Sensei," she says, softly. "Thank you for protecting me."

"No problem," Kiriya says. "I guess Dougen just doesn't let up."

"Well, he's gone now, so we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"You're right. In fact, while there's still time, I'd like to take you somewhere."

"You are?" Rin looks up at him with a confused expression.

Kiriya just smiles. "Come with me." He knows that the sun is about to set soon, which is a perfect time to offer his little gift to her. He holds out his hand and Rin gently grips it.

Then, the two take a walk together until they reach a bridge near a river. No one is present in that area and Kiriya wanted that.

"Sensei," Rin says. "Why did you bring me here?"

Kiriya turns to his student with a smile. "You'll see in a bit."

"What do you mean by th-" Before she can finish, she notices him dropping down to one knee and holding out a small blue box. She gasps softly while cupping one hand to her mouth. "Oh, my gosh! Sensei…this…this is…"

"Yes," Kiriya opens the box, revealing a diamond ring, sparkling before her eyes. "You're one of my most precious students. You never give up, and always willing to give it your all in every activity and test you do. You're also the most beautiful girl I've met and it warms my heart whenever you're with me, whether it's studying together or being on our dates.

So, I will ask you this: Rin…will you marry me?"

Small, happy tears are already falling from the woman's eyes. She couldn't speak for a bit because of her own teacher proposing to her, but she manages to say one thing.

"Yes," she says, softly. "Oh, gosh! Yes! You don't know how much I've waited for this, Sensei!"

Kiriya gently takes her hand and inserts the ring on her ring finger. He stands back up and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I love you, Rin," he whispers. "With all my heart."

"I love you, too, Sensei!" she whispers back. "I will always love you, my one and only Sensei! Forever and always!"

The two lean in and kiss. This has been one of their best dates ever. And Rin nor Kiriya can never forget it for as long as they live.

* * *

 **A/N: This is also a note to my very good friend, Major Mike Powell III:**

 **Well, if you're waiting for a story like this, then here it is~! You ship these two so hard, then this is what you'll get. Hehe~! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


End file.
